


Jaevla Drager

by LittlestSecret, SaucyWench



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU - No canon, AU - dragon riders, AU - friendly dragons, Angst, Durincest, HRBB14, M/M, occasional profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSecret/pseuds/LittlestSecret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our entry for the HRBB!  LittlestSecret's art with SaucyWench's writing. </p>
<p>When Erebor's princes Fili and Kili undertake their very first diplomatic mission without any supervision to witness a dragon hatching in Rivendell, the unthinkable happens--the boys accidentally bond with their very own pair of fighting dragons.</p>
<p>If only explaining that to Thorin and their mother were the worst of Fili's worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ [Jaevla Drager's cover art: Fili and Kili in flight] ](http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/350/2/9/hobbitbigbangdragoncover_by_katchan00-d8a2pzf.png)  
> [[HRBB Fic Masterpost]](http://littlestsecret.tumblr.com/post/105399402137/cover-art-for-the-hobbit-reverse-big-bang-by)  
>    
> The original prompt was:  
> Fili is just trying to learn to be a good leader and it’s hard enough without Kili trying to get him to admit he wants a relationship when he already has so many other things that need his focus and attention. But now his bossy dragon has decided she wants a mate and since she doesn’t have nearly the hang-ups he does with admitting her desires, she and Kili have teamed up against him.
> 
> What’s an heir to do?
> 
> I may have expanded on that a little. I hope you all have as much with this as I did. ~SW

Fili accepted the glass of wine with a polite smile. He reminded himself that he was there as a representative of the line of Durin, and it would be rude to yawn. He forced a look of interest and nodded at the elderly woman who was talking. He’d already forgotten her name.

When he and Kili were sent to witness the hatching, he didn’t know what to expect. Never in his wildest dreams did he think it would be this dull, though. Cocktail party chatter with everyone who fancied themselves involved in the political scene, mingling with minor nobility eager to climb the social ladder, fending off offers to meet someone’s eligible daughter while sipping mediocre wine. Now he knew why Thorin avoided the whole affair.

Kili caught his eye from across the room. The brat was hiding behind a pillar, waving a flask at him. Once he knew Fili had seen him, he grinned and ducked back out of sight.

After politely excusing himself, Fili made his way through the crowd, smiling and nodding at people who greeted him. At least he hadn’t alienated anyone too badly yet. Maybe those lessons in diplomacy were paying off. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching before he slipped behind the pillar.

Kili smiled and handed him the flask. “Took you long enough.”

“Yeah, well, I was trying to be social. You know, like we are supposed to be?” He nudged Kili with his elbow before he took a drink.

“It’s so boring, Fee,” Kili whined. “I thought we’d get to see dragons. Do you think they’d let us go see the big ones?”

“We have to wait for the eggs to hatch first. Then there is going to be some sort of feast, so don’t go wandering off.” Fili peeked around the pillar and took another quick sip before passing the flask back. “Have you noticed how blasé everyone is about it, though? They act like it’s no big deal.”

“No one is talking to the contenders, either.” Kili slid the flask back into his pocket. “I wonder what they do with the shells afterwards.”

“Kili. Do not ask for a shell.”

“Just a little piece! A souvenir! We’ll probably never get to see another hatching, much less be so close to a dragon, even if they are little. Wouldn’t you like something to remember it by?” Kili wheedled.

“If they offer, fine,” Fili relented. “Don’t pester anyone about it, though.”

Before Kili could say anything else, there was a loud crack followed by an excited murmur. They smiled at each other, and Kili took Fili’s hand, leading him out and through the crowd. They were able to find a spot right at the edge of the hatching ground, close to where the contenders were waiting.

Everyone’s attention was on one egg that had a crack in it. It wobbled a bit and another crack appeared. Kili squeezed Fili’s hand and shot him an excited smile before turning back to watch. The egg cracked again, and a small bit fell off to create a hole where a nose appeared. The dragon inside rested for a moment.

“Why don’t they help it?” Fili murmured.

The man next to him replied, “They don’t want anyone to influence the dragon’s bond. And if a dragon is too weak to hatch by itself, there’s probably something wrong with it.”

Nothing was wrong with this one. More cracks appeared until the shell broke open, and a small dragon spilled to the ground. It was a brilliant green, with a darker forest green stripe along its spine, fading to a dark yellow on its belly. It struggled upright while everyone watched silently. Once it got on its feet, the little dragon looked around with a plaintive whine.

Fili could see the nervous anxiety of the contenders as the dragon looked from face to face. It flapped its wings and waddled over to a young woman. She reached out, and the dragon nuzzled her hand. She fell to her knees with a smile, and the dragon craned its neck so they could press their foreheads together.

When she pulled back, the woman announced with a wide smile, “His name is Gron!”

There was a muted sigh of relief. The tension in the crowd broke, and people began to circulate and talk once more.

The man standing next to Fili told him, “It’s a good sign when the first hatchling bonds right away. Usually means the rest of the clutch will bond too.”

“What happens if they don’t bond?” Kili asked.

“They usually don’t survive,” the man shrugged and gestured to the eggs. “The others are starting already. Good, maybe we won’t be here all night.”

Indeed, almost all of the other eggs started cracking and rocking back and forth. One of them had a hole in it already, and another had a break all the way around. Only one egg off to the side was motionless.

The egg with the hole broke open to reveal a dragon so red it was almost the color of blood. As soon as it was able to get to its feet, it wasted no time in choosing a contender. It curled around the legs of an elf maid who announced the dragon’s name was Maifred.

“How do they pick the names?” Fili asked his neighbor.

“The dragons are born with them. Once they bond with someone, they can talk with them. Some dragons can talk to others besides their bond-mate, too,” the man explained.

Fili thanked him and watched an egg rock wildly. There was a hollow knocking sound coming from it. Now all three remaining eggs were moving and cracking.

The egg with the break around it fell to one side. It split open and a gold dragon fell out. It was a little smaller than the others had been, but Fili thought it was prettier, the way its scales shone in the light. The dragon lay on its back panting for a moment, then struggled to right itself. One of the contenders stepped forward to try and help, but the dragon gave a warning grumble. It made it to its feet and looked around. The man who had tried to help it reached out a hand, only to quickly jerk it back when the dragon snapped at him. It may be newly hatched, but it already had sharp teeth and claws.

The little dragon lumbered past the man without giving him another glance. It looked at the group of contenders in front of it and they fell back when it snarled. Turning, it craned its neck, looking around at the other contenders. It walked a few steps towards them before sitting down and whimpering.

“Looks like that one isn’t bonding,” a woman said from behind Fili. “That’s too bad, it’s a pretty little thing.”

The dragon looked around and whined. One of the contenders approached it, and it stood up and backed away.

One of the other eggs cracked open, and a brown dragon emerged. Fili watched as it bonded with one of the contenders.

“Fili?” Kili’s voice was strained.

He looked over, but Kili wasn’t looking at him. Fili followed the direction of Kili’s gaze to the ground in front of him. The gold dragon was sitting there staring up. Looking at it this closely, Fili could see the subtle different shadings of its scales. From a light buttery yellow on its stomach, to a deep rose gold along its spine, it gleamed in the light. Even its eyes were gold, with striations of brown and blue. They were beautiful, and Fili was mesmerized, watching the pupils contract against the light.

[ ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/17ddbc96cae1032dc2410b2febbd45c5/tumblr_ntpw1t7hVs1uob5hro4_1280.png)

“What does it want?” Kili asked.

“Gyllen,” Fili told him absently, not looking away from the dragon.

“What?”

“Her name’s Gyllen,” Fili repeated.

“How do you know that?”

The dragon stepped forward and leaned against Fili’s leg. _Mine._

“Oh shit,” Fili breathed. He exchanged a wide eyed look with Kili. “Please tell me you heard that too?”

 _I was talking to you, not him._ Gyllen nosed at his hand, and Fili scratched the top of her head. She made a humming noise and closed her eyes.

“Did you… Fili, did you just bond with a dragon?” Kili asked.

“No!” Fili stopped scratching her and nudged the little dragon with his knee, trying to scoot it away.

 _Mine._ The dragon refused to budge.

“Stop saying that!” Fili told her, and looked around. Everyone was staring at him and the little dragon at his feet. He leaned down and told her, “I can’t take care of you. I don’t know anything about dragons!”

 _You’ll learn._ She sat down on his foot, claws digging into the dirt.

Fili saw Thranduil and Elrond striding his way across the hatching grounds. Elrond’s face was as impassive as ever, but Thranduil was frowning. With a sigh, Fili walked out to meet them, followed closely by Kili and Gyllen.

“So this is how you repay our hospitality, dwarf? By stealing our dragon?” Thranduil spat. “Do you know what we do to thieves?”

“My brother is no thief,” Kili exclaimed.

Gyllen stepped in front of Fili. Stretching out her wings, she hissed and bared her teeth. _I am not yours to keep or give away, elf. I am a dragon and I bond with whom I wish!_

[ ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/72dab8fd12bf251e77f3203e1fb501f6/tumblr_ntpw1t7hVs1uob5hro6_1280.png)

Thranduil looked taken aback before he schooled his face. With a small nod of his head, he said, “Apologies, Gyllen. I mean no disrespect.”

 _Accepted._ Gyllen relaxed and leaned back against Fili.

“I didn’t do anything on purpose,” Fili said, but stopped when he saw neither elf was paying attention to him. They were frowning at something behind him.

He turned to see Kili sitting on the ground, a navy blue dragon in his lap. He and the dragon lightly bumped foreheads.

Looking up with a huge grin, Kili announced, “His name is Svart!”

[ ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/04bf98796f541846564a720bd5cbc53b/tumblr_ntpw6rIGSD1uob5hro3_1280.png)

_I’m hungry,_ Gyllen told him, and nosed at his hand.

Fili looked from Gyllen to Kili and Svart, back to the two frowning elves. A headache was starting behind his right eye. This diplomatic visit was turning into a disaster.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully, Elrond stepped forward and suggested they go somewhere private to discuss things. He led the way down a hall, followed by Thranduil. Gyllen marched after the elves, Fili followed her, and Kili struggled to carry the blue dragon at the end of the line.

_Svart, you can walk. It would be faster._ Gyllen paused and twisted her head around to see behind Fili.

Svart’s only response was to wrap his tail possessively around Kili’s waist. Kili hitched the dragon up, trying to get a better grip. Gyllen and Fili both sighed then looked at each other.

Frowning, Fili asked her, “Are you reading my mind?”

_Not exactly. You’re reading mine._ Gyllen turned and followed the elves once more.

“I can’t read minds,” Fili said.

_Of course you can’t. You aren’t an elf._

“Elves can read minds?” Fili was alarmed at the idea. No one had warned him about this.

Gyllen was quick to reassure him, though. _Only a few can. None are here now._

Elrond stopped by a doorway and gestured for the others to enter. Thranduil strode past with a dramatic flourish of his cloak. Fili rolled his eyes and Gyllen snorted. They followed, and once Kili came in with Svart, Elrond stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

“Please, have a seat,” Elrond gestured to the table in the center of the room.

Kili hooked his ankle around the leg of one of the chairs and pulled it away from the table. He sat down and settled Svart in his lap.

Fili pulled a chair out but then stopped. It didn’t feel right that Gyllen would be the only one on the floor, and there were not enough chairs for her to have her own.

“Do you want to sit with me?” he asked.

_Yes, please. Apparently the elves have forgotten all courtesy today._

Fili hoped she wasn’t talking to anyone else in the room. This was already going to be a difficult situation. He sat down, stomach knotting with anxiety.

_What’s wrong? Why are you afraid?_

“I’m not,” Fili muttered, gesturing for her to come closer so he could pick her up.

_I can feel it. Is there a threat?_ She took a step back and looked around, eyes narrowing.

Fili whispered, “No! Can we discuss it later?” He gestured again.

_I don’t read your mind but I can sense your emotions. There is nothing to fear here._ Gyllen clambered into his lap with some help. It took them a moment to decide where claws and legs and wings would be most comfortable, but they eventually got it.

Next to them, Kili was murmuring something to Svart. The blue dragon cooed and wrapped his tail around Kili’s wrist.

Gyllen sighed. _That is what we should be doing. Getting to know each other and strengthening our bond. Instead we are playing politics._

Fili thought she sounded sad. He ran a hand down her back, and in response she relaxed a bit against him. The end of her tail coiled around his calf. He stroked her back again, marveling at the colors of her scales, waiting for the elves to quit their muttering and sit down.

Gyllen was not so patient. _Svart and I are hungry. Our bond-mates will require food as well._

“Of course, Gyllen. I’ll have something arranged immediately,” Elrond reassured her, inclining his head. “Please forgive us. Your choice of bond-mate has caught us all by surprise, and we are trying to figure out the best thing to do.”

_Do? There is nothing for you to do. We have chosen our bond-mates._

“The dwarves were not contenders,” Thranduil said.

_But your son was._ Gyllen narrowed her eyes, staring at Thranduil. _Yet he remains unchosen._

Kili and Svart stopped cuddling to look at Thranduil in surprise. Even Elrond was looking at him, waiting for the elf to reply.

If the sudden attention flustered Thranduil, he hid it well. With a placid smile, he simply said, “It is a dragon’s prerogative to choose their own bond-mate.”

_Exactly._ With a sudden lurch, Gyllen propped her front legs on the table and hissed. _It is my prerogative. I have chosen and there is nothing more to discuss, yet you drag me in here like one of your lackeys? I am a dragon and I obey no one!_

Fili saw the elves pull back, and Svart and Kili were both staring at Gyllen. While he was trying to deal with a lapful of irate dragon Fili said, “It’s been a long day for all of us. Maybe this is something we can continue tomorrow after everyone’s been fed and rested.”

“Certainly, Fili. I’ll get someone to take you to your rooms while the dragons eat,” Elrond said.

_No, our bond-mates will stay with us._ Gyllen relaxed back against Fili once more, but there was no negotiation in her tone. Even Svart was glaring at Elrond.

“Very well. Will you be staying with them in their quarters tonight as well?” When Gyllen nodded, Elrond rose and went to the door. He leaned out and murmured something in Elvish to someone outside. Turning back, he said, “If you will follow Lindir, he will take you to the feeding grounds and then to your rooms. I’ll bid you good eve. Until tomorrow.”

A quick nod of his head, and Elrond was gone. Thranduil didn’t even bother with that much, slipping out the door with another dramatic flourish of his cloak.

Gyllen hopped down from Fili’s lap. _Svart and I need to eat._ She marched to the door and Svart slipped out of Kili’s lap to follow her.

“Go ahead. Kili and I will catch up in a moment,” Fili told her.

_No, we will wait for you._ Gyllen sat by the door.

“It’s okay. I just want a minute alone with Kili,” Fili tried to reassure her. This was all starting to become too much, and his nerves were starting to frazzle.  His throat grew tight and he wanted a moment to breathe before he broke down in front of everyone.

Gyllen gave him a sympathetic look. _I don’t think there is a threat, but I don’t trust the blond elf. We will wait for you outside the door._ She and Svart went out and Fili could hear someone murmuring something to them as the door shut.

Fili hung his head and sighed. There were heavy scratches on the table where Gyllen’s claws had scored the wood. Hopefully that wasn’t something else the elves would hold against them, too.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kili came and knelt by his chair.

“What are we going to do with two dragons?” Fili didn’t look up, allowing his hair to hang down and obscure his face. He cursed silently when his voice betrayed his uncertainty.

“We’ll figure out how to take care of them. Maybe the elves can give us lessons or something,” Kili tried to reassure him.

“Yeah, I guess,” Fili mumbled. Why not? After all, his schedule wasn’t full enough with lessons on running the kingdom, diplomacy, other races, weapons training, smithing, and dozens of other things he was expected to know. Now he could add dragon raising to that list. Not to mention trying to actually raise a dragon. He was hopelessly out of his depth on this. Feeling overwhelmed, he couldn’t stop the tear that tracked down the side of his nose. He sniffled and swiped at his eyes. He didn’t have the luxury of being able to be emotional right now. Not when there were elves and dragons waiting in the hallway for him to pull it together.

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/e75cffeb4a0873be2bd50668e77504f1/tumblr_ntpwhhnssG1uob5hro1_1280.png)

“We’ll work something out, Fee. We’ll find a way,” Kili said. He leaned over and gave Fili a hug.

Fili wanted nothing more than to relax into that hug. He couldn’t, though, for a variety of reasons. First and foremost being that Kili didn’t know how he felt. Besides, what was he supposed to say? You are my brother and my best friend, but I think I love you? That wasn’t going to happen. He would rather die than ruin his relationship with his brother. So Fili allowed himself one brief moment of weakness, a glimpse of what it would be like to be able to enjoy and take comfort from that embrace, before he straightened up again. He squared his shoulders and stood.

“Come on. They’re waiting,” Fili told Kili, helping him to his feet.

Kili caught him by the hand before he could walk off. “You never answered my question. Are you okay?”

Fili smiled and nodded. “I’m fine.”

Kili searched his face for a moment before accepting the lie. He returned Fili’s smile, and then went out into the hall. Fili trailed behind.

_Is all well?_ Gyllen was right outside the door, so close Fili nearly tripped on her.

“It’s fine,” he told her.

_You’re lying. I told you, I can sense your emotions. What’s wrong?_

Fili looked into her eyes and could feel her concern. Apparently he could sense her emotions too, if he concentrated. He didn’t want the little dragon to worry, though, so he told her, “It’s nothing, I promise.”

_I know this is probably a big adjustment for you. I apologize, Fili._ Gyllen was radiating sadness and worry.

Dropping to one knee so he could be eye to eye with her, Fili told the small dragon, “Like you said, it’s an adjustment. It isn’t anything that can’t be worked out, though. All of it is just a little unexpected.”

Gyllen leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. _I will help however I can._

Fili closed his eyes, relaxing with the warmth of Gyllen’s breath on his face. He didn’t like seeing her upset and the proximity was soothing for both of them. He stayed there until he heard someone clear their throat. He opened his eyes to see an elf standing to one side.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Fili, but your bond-mate is newly hatched, and has not yet fed. I’ll take you to the feeding grounds if you like,” the elf told him.

“You must be Lindir,” Kili said.

“Forgive me, indeed, I am Lindir.” The elf gave a small bow with one hand pressed to his chest. “Lord Elrond has told me to help with anything you need, or any questions you might have.”

Fili had so many questions he didn’t know where to start. He stared at Lindir as he tried to gather his thoughts.

“Why don’t we talk after the dragons have eaten?” Kili asked. Svart, by his side, nodded.

“Of course. Follow me, please,” Lindir told them, and started down the hall. “I apologize, but you’ll have to share a room. The only one we have available that’s large enough for you and your dragons is in the contender quarters. People should start leaving tomorrow, since the hatching is over. We can move you to separate rooms then if you like.”

“It’s no problem,” Fili assured him. “Kili and I are used to sharing a room.”

_We don't mind either,_ Gyllen added.

After a few twists and turns, they arrived at a room with a large open door. Inside was cavernous, with a high ceiling and several large halls leading off. One wall seemed to be completely open to the outside. There were a few tables and chairs off to one side, a water trough and baskets lined up against the wall, but that was it.

“The rest of your clutch has already eaten and retired,” Lindir told the dragons. To the dwarves, he said, “Most people don’t like eating in here, so I’ve taken the liberty of having your meal sent to your room. If you’d like to join the feast, however, that isn’t a problem.”

Fili saw Gyllen shoot him a look, but he needed no prompting to say, “It’s been a long day. I think we’ll retire after everyone’s eaten, thank you.”

“I understand,” Lindir said with a smile. “Please, allow me show you where everything is.”

The elf led the way to the baskets, telling the dragons which type of meat was available. Fili only listened with half an ear to the litany. Svart headed to the nearest basket and buried his face in it while Gyllen went from one to the other, sampling the contents.

Kili stood by Svart, murmuring to the blue dragon. Lindir came and stood by Fili and they both watched the dragons eat.

“I don’t know the first thing about how to care for a dragon,” Fili admitted to the elf. “We were just here to observe the hatching. No dwarf has ever bonded with a dragon before.”

Gyllen overheard him. Craning her neck around to look at him, she said, _We aren’t difficult to take care of. There are still wild dragons, you know. Once we can fly and hunt for ourselves, you won’t have to do much of anything._ She turned back and continued eating.

“How do you know all this stuff?” Kili asked her.

With a roll of her shoulders that might have been a shrug, she said _I just do._

“Dragons have remarkable racial memories,” Lindir said.

_Shells are thick, but they aren’t soundproof. We can hear much before we hatch._ Gyllen moved on to another basket. After a mouthful, she said, _Oh, I like this one. What is it?_

“That’s mutton, my lady,” Lindir answered. “Would you like me to send for more?”

_This is enough for now, thank you._ She took another mouthful and asked, _Do dwarves have mutton, Fili?_

“We do. It’s more common to have boar or venison, but we have shepherds around. I’m sure they’d be willing to sell some of their flock.” Fili wondered how much a growing dragon would need to eat on a daily basis.

“Save the scales as they shed,” Lindir advised him. “They’re quite valuable, and most folks will be happy to trade for them. And a dragon’s tooth is almost priceless. They make excellent blades. If you like, I can show you the best way to make them.”

“That would be kind of you, thank you.” Fili shared a smile with Lindir. “I’m sure Kili would like to learn too.” He glanced over, only to catch Kili frowning at him. Before Fili could say anything, Kili looked away.

Svart had eaten enough by now to make his stomach protrude. Gyllen hadn’t quite gorged herself, but she was definitely looking rounder. Both dragons were looking sleepy, eyelids drooping and heads hanging low. They reminded Fili of a couple of puppies after eating, looking for a place to curl up and take a nap. He hid a smile.

“If Svart and Gyllen are done, maybe you could show us to our chambers? Kili and I would like to have supper and go to bed. Today has been… eventful.” Fili didn’t want to mention that the dragons looked worn out too. Gyllen seemed to have a prickly sense of pride. No sense in rousing her ire.

The room Lindir led them to was large, with two beds side by side, and a round indentation in the floor full of blankets and pillows. Off to one side was a table laden with meats, cheeses, fruits, breads, all manner of vegetables, and pitchers of ale and wine. Kili went straight for it while Fili bade Lindir a good night, making plans to meet with the elf in the morning.

Fili sat on one of the beds, rubbing his forehead. Gyllen came and rested her head on his knee.

_I’m sorry, Fili. I know I said we would talk, and I know you must have questions. It’s been a tiring day, though. Would you forgive me if we wait until tomorrow?_

On closer inspection, Gyllen looked weary. Her posture was not as straight and stiff, and even the brightness of her eyes seemed a bit duller. He ran a hand over her head, scratching behind her ear.

“Of course I don’t mind. I think we all need some rest. Tomorrow will be soon enough to figure everything out.”

She nosed his hand and told him, _Goodnight then._ She joined Svart in the nest of blankets on the floor, pushing and prodding until everything was to her liking. They curled up together, tails intertwined and using each other as pillows. Again, Fili was reminded of puppies, or maybe kittens, the way the two dragons wrapped around each other, dark scales contrasting against golden ones.

A plate was suddenly thrust into his face. When he blinked in surprise, Kili grinned at him.

“You need to eat something. You haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Kili pushed the plate closer.

Fili thought about protesting, since he was more tired than hungry. He changed his mind when he saw the yellow gleam of eyes as Gyllen glared at him from her bed. With a sigh, he took the plate. He could feel Gyllen’s satisfaction when he started to eat, and thought that would take some getting used to.

Kili plopped down on the bed next to him, plate piled high. He balanced the plate on his lap and started to assemble a sandwich. He popped an olive into his mouth and said, “This has been crazy, huh?” He took a massive bite from his sandwich and offered Fili an olive.

With a nod, Fili took it. “I think I’m a little dazed by all this. I certainly wasn’t planning on bringing a dragon back when we discussed coming here.”

Grinning, Kili added, “Much less two.”

“I don’t think Thorin was planning it, either.” That wiped the smile off of Kili’s face, and the two brothers shared a somber look.

“He’s going to be mad, isn’t he?” Kili frowned when Fili nodded. “I don’t care. I’m not giving up Svart.”

Fili felt a flare of anxiety at that. “He can’t make us. We’ve bonded, and they can’t bond again. They’re too little to be on their own. Thorin wouldn’t risk the wrath of all dragonkind for spurning them.”

Kili took another bite, chewed, and swallowed before he said, “Well, we’ll figure something out. We always do. Right?”

Fili nodded, staring at the two sleeping dragons. Of course they’d figure something out. He just had no idea what.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lindir came to escort them back down to the feeding room the next morning. Fili and Kili watched as the dragons ate breakfast. This time they both ate slowly, picking the choice morsels out of each basket. Fili could have sworn they had grown bigger in the night.

“What about the rest of the clutch?” Kili asked Lindir.

“They’ve already eaten,” Lindir replied.

“Svart and Gyllen might want to share a meal with them. They haven’t had a chance to talk with their siblings yet,” Kili said.

_No matter. We don’t have the same bonds like you and Fili have,_ Gyllen told him.

“What do you mean?” Fili was curious now.

_We don’t have the same emotional familial bonds as a lot of you seem to have. We recognize a clutch-mate, of course, but we attach no significance to it. Siblings aren’t a concern to dragons. We are more concerned with mates or rivals,_ Gyllen said.

“I don’t think we have had brothers bond with dragons out of the same clutch,” Lindir mused.

_How often are siblings given the chance to do so?_ Gyllen glanced over her shoulder at them before returning to her meal.

“Point taken,” Lindir conceded with a smile.

“Good morning,” Elrond called as he walked in. After greeting everyone, he sat at one of the nearby tables, asking Fili and Kili to join him. He sent Lindir for tea and turned to the dwarves. “Your bonding has everyone up in arms, I’m afraid. We’ve been trying to decide what to do.”

Gyllen tossed a hunk up meat into the air, catching it with a pointed snap of her teeth.

Elrond turned and smiled at the dragon. “Peace, Gyllen. You’ve made your choice, I do not dispute it. I mean what we are going to do about your bond-mate and his brother.” Elrond turned back to Fili and Kili.

After exchanging an apprehensive look with Kili, Fili asked, “What do you mean, do with us?” He hoped it wasn’t to be some sort of punishment for stealing two dragons.

“As you both know, neither of you were contenders for bonding,” Elrond said. “The contenders usually learn about dragons for months, sometimes years, before they are presented at a hatching.” He paused and looked thoughtfully at the dwarves.

Fili’s stomach churned with dread, but he didn’t drop his gaze. He met Elrond’s eyes and lifted his chin, waiting to hear what his punishment might be.

Gyllen stopped eating and turned towards Fili. _What’s wrong?_

Fili didn’t want to have to try to explain in front of the elf, so he shook his head at Gyllen, telling her, “Nothing.”

She narrowed her eyes but didn’t say anything else. Instead of finishing her meal, though, she came to sit by Fili. When the end of her tail wrapped around his ankle, Fili relaxed a bit. Svart came to sit by Kili, mirroring Gyllen. All four of them turned to Elrond, waiting.

“You present us with a unique problem,” Elrond told them. “Usually the bonded pairs stay here for some time, learning how to work together, and how to strengthen their bonds. Months, sometimes years, but none of them immediately go home.”

“Are you telling us we aren’t allowed to leave?” Kili asked.

“Tell me, Kili, what would Thorin say if you sent word you were going to stay here for a year? Or even a month?” When Kili frowned and looked away, Elrond continued, “I’m under no illusions about what Thorin thinks of elves. Even if you were only two unknown members of his kingdom, he would probably insist you be sent home. You are his nephews, his heirs, and even if you stay here willingly, it creates a problem.”

Fili’s heart sank. “So much for our diplomatic mission,” he murmured. Gyllen’s tail squeezed his ankle briefly, offering comfort.

“I know none of you did this intentionally,” Elrond said. “However, that doesn’t mean we still don’t have a delicate situation to handle. You cannot stay here much longer. Yet I cannot allow two hatchlings to traipse off by themselves with only two young dwarves as escort.”

Gyllen was on her feet in a flash, between Elrond and Fili. _We will not be separated._

“There are some that offer that as a solution. The dwarves can return home, and the dragons can follow when they are ready.”

Now Svart was on his feet too, a low rumble coming from his chest.

Elrond wasn’t bothered in the slightest. “Those that think that is a solution know nothing about dragons. I’ve explained that you would not thrive in such circumstances.”

Both dragons relaxed at that. Svart sat down beside Kili again, but Gyllen stayed between Fili and Elrond.

“What would you propose we do?” Fili asked. He hoped there was some acceptable answer to all this, one that would not result in war or anyone’s death.

“This strains the relationship between our kingdoms. What I suggest is this: go home to your uncle as planned. I’ll give you wagons and an escort so you can all arrive safely. I’ll also send a representative with you, one who can work on repairing the tensions this raises, and who also knows about dragons. He’ll stay with you in Erebor until the dragons have grown a bit and are more self-sufficient, help teach you what you need to know, and then will return here. He’s a friend, though, so I expect to get him back in one piece.”

Fili took a deep breath, relieved. That sounded better than he had dared hope for. “Who would you send with us?” he asked.

“Me,” Lindir said, walking into the room carrying a tray heavy with food and a teapot.

Fili jumped up and grabbed a plate of tiny sandwiches that balanced precariously on the edge of the tray. He asked, “You? You’d go with us and help train us?”

Unloading the tray, Lindir answered, “If you’ll have me, I’d be honored.”

“The honor would be ours,” Fili told him with a smile. “You can show me how to make that dragon tooth dagger.”

“Only if you promise to show me around Erebor. I’ve never had the chance to visit it,” Lindir countered with a smile of his own.

“Deal.” He clapped Lindir on the back and sat back down. When he looked over, instead of seeing the happy grin he was expecting, he caught Kili watching him with a thoughtful frown.

Before he could ask why Kili looked unhappy, Elrond said, “Bard and Thranduil would like to meet with you. I’ve suggested that we wait until after lunch, and of course the dragons are invited as well.” He accepted a cup of tea from Lindir, and took a sip before continuing. “If you would accept some advice, it would be a wise idea to speak to them here in neutral territory. It might avoid hard feelings down the road.”

Fili nodded. “Then we’ll be happy to meet with them.”

“Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have things I need to attend.” Elrond rose and left, taking his tea with him.

“Would you like some, Fili?” Lindir offered a cup, and Fili took it as they exchanged a smile.

“I thought you said that most people don’t like to eat in here?” Kili’s voice held a challenge.

“Most people have weak stomachs. Tea?” Lindir offered Kili a cup. Kili frowned, but took it.

Svart stood up with a little grunt. Gyllen watched as he went back to his meal, but made no move to join him. Instead, her eyes wandered over to the wall that was open to the outside.

_It’s safe here, isn’t it, Lindir?_ she asked, not looking away from the opening.

“Yes, Gyllen. It’s perfectly safe here.”

_So we could go outside?_

Fili felt a flash of guilt at her wistful tone. For all her prickly pride and quick temper, as fast as she was to defend him, Gyllen was less than a day old. She had never even seen the outdoors.

Svart had quit eating, turning to look outside as well. Fili glanced at Kili, and knew his feelings of guilt were echoed when he saw his brother’s face.

“Yes, we can go outside,” Fili decided. He rose from his chair, walking over to the opening, followed by two dragons, his brother, and the elf. He was glad it was a pleasant day for Gyllen’s first venture outdoors.

Gyllen loped out onto the grass while Svart followed more cautiously. When the dragons stepped into the sunlight, Fili was transfixed. Gyllen gleamed brighter than any gold he had ever seen. Svart glimmered next to her, a shadow come to life. He watched as Svart scratched at the ground, nosing at the grass. Gyllen closed her eyes and stretched, extending her wings and flapping them rapidly.

“They are beautiful, aren’t they?” Lindir sighed from beside Fili. He smiled as he watched the dragons cavort in the grass.

Fili looked up at him, suddenly serious. “Thank you.” At the elf’s questioning look, he clarified, “For coming with us. We don’t know anything about dragons. We’ll need some help.”

“It’s my honor, truly, Fili.” Lindir smiled at him and said, “In the sun, you almost match your dragon.” He reached out but stopped before he actually touched one of Fili’s braids.

Fili blinked, fighting the blush he could feel rising in his face. Was Lindir flirting with him?

Before he could make a reply, Kili clapped him hard on the back. “We best tend to our dragons, brother.” Kili grabbed his arm, tugging him outside.

“Kili, what’s gotten into you today?” Fili whispered. He pulled his arm out of Kili’s grip, but followed him out to where the dragons were inspecting the grass.

“I don’t like that elf,” Kili muttered.

Gyllen turned her head to look at them. _Lindir? I like him. I’m glad he’s going with us when we leave._ Svart nodded agreement from where he was spread out on the ground.

“That figures.” Kili dropped to the ground beside Svart. He crossed his arms, looking like he was pouting until Svart nudged him, begging for attention.

_This is nice. Thank you,_ Gyllen told Fili.

Fili sighed and sat down on the ground in front of her. “I’m sorry I didn’t think of it sooner.”

_You worry too much. We’ve been busy._ Gyllen walked up to Fili, studying his face.

“Well, if you want anything, let me know, okay? I’m new to this whole dragon thing.”

_We aren’t complicated._ She stretched out a wing again before folding it up and sounding more serious. _Like I said before, I’ll help how I can, Fili._

She stretched out her neck, and Fili leaned forward until they pressed their foreheads together. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of serenity that washed over him with Gyllen’s proximity. She smelled of cloves and faintly of metal when it was glowing white-hot from the forge. They stayed like that, forehead to forehead, eyes closed, enjoying each other’s company and the warmth of the sun, making unspoken promises and unbreakable vows.  

[ ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/5b8b266d78ca1c6f33523cbcd06e76a8/tumblr_ntpw1t7hVs1uob5hro10_1280.png)


	4. Chapter 4

“It would have been nice to have some advance warning that we’ll be having two dragons living next to our kingdoms,” Bard said.

They had been sitting in this pavilion for hours now. The day was lovely, and the scent of flowers carried on the slight breeze. While Fili appreciated the view, as well as the stools provided for the dragons, he was tired of this. Meeting with Bard and Thranduil had resulted in nothing but complaints and veiled accusations so far.

Kili looked about as bored as Fili felt. He was picking at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt. Svart had his head down on the table, and it wasn’t clear if he was even awake. Gyllen had been surprisingly silent, only adding something to the conversation once or twice unless directly asked.

“As I said before, Bard, this was totally unexpected for us as well,” Fili tried not to roll his eyes. “We weren’t contenders. We didn’t plan this at all.”

“Is this a one-time deal, then? Are more dwarves going to bond with dragons?” Bard looked at Gyllen.

She did that roll of her shoulders that passed as a dragon shrug. _I can’t say what choices other dragons might make. If more dwarves are given the opportunity, I’m sure that eventually it will happen._

Bard still looked disgruntled. “How do dragons choose a rider, anyway?”

_We know our bond-mate when we see them._

“What would you have done if the dwarves were not there?” he asked.

_What does it matter? They were there, we bonded. That’s that._

“You’ll be flying over my lands,” Bard said.

“Both of our lands,” Thranduil interjected.

“Our lands, then,” Bard corrected himself. “I don’t think it is too much to ask to know that our people will be safe if you decide to go on a hunting trip. What if you accidentally grab a shepherd instead of his sheep one day?”

Fili frowned, but felt a flash of irritation from Gyllen before he could reply.

_I have a delicious feast of elf, man, and dwarf in front of me now, yet I manage to refrain. I’m not an orc._

Bard had the grace to look embarrassed. “No insult intended, Gyllen. Still, everyone makes mistakes and accidents happen.”

 _My eyesight is easily twice as good as yours, Bard. If I ever kill a man, believe me when I say I did it purposely, not as an accident._ Gyllen glared at Bard. Fili admired Bard’s persistence in the face of that glare.

“Even without accidents, what of my people’s hardship when their flocks start to go missing? Erebor does not raise enough livestock to feed two growing dragons,” Bard asked, with Thranduil nodding beside him.

“We are prepared to offer fair compensation for any livestock taken,” Fili said. “We’ll speak to people to see who’d be willing to trade with us and make arrangements. If you know of anyone, have them send word to Erebor, or let us know a way to contact them.”

Bard sat back and studied the dwarves and their dragons for a moment before nodding, seemingly satisfied. “Very well. I’ll ask and see who is willing to sell their livestock to you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to finish my travel preparations.” With a nod of farewell, he rose and left.

With a serene smile, Thranduil said, “My doors are always open to you boys and to you as well, Gyllen, Svart. If I may be of any help at all, please do not hesitate to let me know.”

Fili didn’t trust that at all, but rather than offend the elf he said, “We appreciate the offer.” He added a smile of his own that felt every bit as false as Thranduil’s.

“I’ll bid you safe travels, then,” Thranduil said, rising and following the walkway back to one of the buildings.

That left Elrond and Lindir sitting at the table with them. Elrond waited until everyone was out of earshot before saying, “My doors are always open as well. You’re more than welcome to return here any time, for as long as you like. That goes for all of you.”

 _Thank you, Elrond, that’s most kind of you,_ Gyllen said. Svart sat up and nodded.

“I need to finish the arrangements for your escort home. Everything should be ready by the end of the day tomorrow. If you like, you can leave the day after. Would you like me to send a message to your uncle?” Elrond asked.

Fili shook his head. “Oh, no. There’s no need to worry Thorin with this yet. I think it would be best to tell him in person.” Being presented with two live dragons would be much different than hearing about them through a messenger. Not to mention that it would give Thorin less time to brood before they arrived.  

“Very well. Perhaps you’d like to go down to the lake, since you have the time? Gyllen and Svart could bathe and make use of the sand there.” Elrond smiled at Gyllen’s enthusiastic nod. “Now, pardon me.” He rose and strode off.

“I need to gather my things as well. Would you like me to find you a guide?” Lindir asked.

“We’ll be fine on our own,” Kili said.

“I’ll see you for dinner then, I hope,” Lindir said with a small bow, before turning and leaving.

 _Can we go to the lake now?_ Gyllen asked. She and Svart both looked at Fili with a pleading expression. Kili wasn’t much better, staring at Fili much the way he had as a dwarfling trying to beg for sweets.

“We might as well make the most of the sun,” Fili told them with a smile. “Of course we can go.”

It only took a few moments to find a servant who happily supplied them with bath sheets and directions on which path to take down to the lake. The walk took longer than it might have if Gyllen and Svart didn’t stop to investigate things so often. It was worth it to be able to listen to Gyllen’s amused scolding and Kili’s peals of laughter when Svart decided to taste a flower that turned out to be bitter. He was making faces as he tried to spit it out.

Once they finally made it down to the sandy shores of the lake, Svart and Gyllen immediately dove into the sand. Gyllen wallowed around until she had a shallow dip to lie in, while Svart started digging and throwing sand everywhere.

 _The warm sand feels so good. Is there sand like this in Erebor?_ Gyllen asked, turning to Fili.

“There isn’t a beach like this, but we can build you a sand pit in the sun if you like,” he told her.

 _That would be lovely._ She used her wings and front legs to kick the sand over her back until she was almost buried in it.

While the dragons played in the sand, Kili wasted no time stripping off his clothes. With a yell, he took a running leap into the water, coming up sputtering and laughing.

“Come on, Fee, the water’s nice,” Kili called, standing up and beckoning Fili with a hand.

Fili was moving the bath sheets far enough from the dragons that they wouldn’t end up covered in sand. He turned to make a comment to Kili, but lost the words when he caught sight of his brother. Kili was standing there in the lake, water up to his thighs and dripping wet. He raised both arms to slick his hair back from his face and Fili’s mouth ran dry. Of course, that could be solved if he were to go and lick away the droplets running down Kili’s broad chest, down over his stomach, joining more droplets to run even lower.

[ ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/dfc35cbf31e2cfeda25bd5c16ed836a9/tumblr_ntpw6rIGSD1uob5hro1_1280.png)   
[ [NSFW version]](https://41.media.tumblr.com/48f276dd31bf78d6e3c5ae9d6ac51c47/tumblr_ntpw6rIGSD1uob5hro2_1280.png)

“Fili?” Kili was looking at him with a small smile. “Everything okay?”

“Fine!” That came out as an embarrassed squeak, so Fili cleared his throat and tried again. “Everything’s fine. I’m just putting the towels where they’ll be out of the sand.” Indeed, he was clutching the bath sheets like they were a lifeline.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Kili’s voice sounded lower. He licked his lips as he splashed more water on to his chest.

“In a moment!” Fili spun away, hopefully before Kili could notice he was growing hard. The last thing he wanted to do was to complicate their relationship or make his brother uncomfortable. Not when Kili was so supportive, and sometimes the only reason he stayed sane.

He glanced at the dragons to see Gyllen watching him. He frowned at her and shook his head, hoping she’d take the hint to stay silent. She didn’t say anything, but turned to look at Kili before looking back at him. If she was sensing his emotions right now, at least she was being quiet about it.

Fili took a deep breath to calm down. Once he felt under control he carefully undressed, folding his clothes and leaving them with the towels so they didn’t get gritty. He walked into the water and groaned as he sank down. It was surprisingly warm. Nothing like the hot springs at home, of course, but still warmer than he had thought it would be.

Kili starting swimming towards Fili with a mischievous look. Before he got too close, Svart came barreling into the water, wings flapping and splashing everywhere. Kili was swamped with a wave, falling over and coming back up sputtering. Gyllen followed at a more sedate pace, but once she was deep enough she used a wing to splash Fili.

After that, a good natured battle began, all four of them splashing and trying to push the others over. When they tired of that, they learned that the dragons were surprisingly good swimmers. Gyllen got Fili to hold tightly to her neck and hold his breath, and took him on a rapid swim, diving and surfacing when one of them needed air. When that game grew old, the dragons convinced their dwarves to give them a good scrubbing with the wet sand.

Fili watched as Gyllen took a last dip to rinse off any lingering sand. Svart had already washed off, and had his wings outstretched allowing the sun to dry him. Gyllen clambered out of the water, shaking off like a dog and earning a grumble from Svart.

Kili walked over to grab a bathing towel, but paused to look at something in the sand. He crouched to pick it up, and sifted around in the sand for a moment before rising again. When Fili gave him a questioning look, he held out his hand. Glittering in his palm was a small golden scale.

[ ](https://36.media.tumblr.com/123f12f8e2cf45140c6b345c14405790/tumblr_ntpw1t7hVs1uob5hro2_1280.png)

“Lindir advised us to save the scales. They have good trade value,” Fili reminded him.

“I know. I’ll hang on to this one for now, alright?”

Fili nodded, trying to get dressed without getting too much sand in his clothing. He could get the scale back from Kili later.

Gyllen looked at the angle of the sun and said, _It should be close to dinner time. I’m starving after all that swimming._ Svart nodded agreement.

“I’m hungry too. Let’s go see what’s for dinner tonight, shall we?” He put on his boots, relieved that there wasn’t too much sand in them. Once they collected the bath sheets and checked to see if they had forgotten anything, they began the walk back up the trail.

The afternoon had been a pleasant interlude, but Fili could almost feel his responsibilities piling back up as he got closer to the buildings. He had to make sure they would have enough provisions to take care of two growing dragons on the journey home. The trip itself would take longer than anticipated, since they’d be pulling wagons carrying the dragons. Once they got home, he would have to find a suitable place for two dragons to be housed.

He wasn’t aware that he had been so lost in thought worrying about everything until Kili squeezed his shoulder.

“You’re fretting again, Fee,” Kili said. “Want to talk about it?”

“I don’t fret. You make me sound like a maiden aunt,” Fili groused.

“Overthinking, then. Let’s just enjoy the rest of the day, okay? We can fret and overthink tomorrow while we’re loading up for our trip home. Tonight let’s enjoy some fine Elven wine, and relax. Okay?” Kili asked, smiling.

“Okay, Kee. Food, wine, and relaxation then.”

Gyllen nudged his hand with her nose from her place beside him. _That sounds like a good idea for all of us. Tomorrow will be soon enough to have to deal with obligations._


	5. Chapter 5

Fili’s fretting had been for nothing. By the time the dragons and dwarves finished their breakfast, Lindir had the travel preparations well in hand. Looking over the equipment being readied and the platoon of elven soldiers getting organized, Fili asked, “Is all this really necessary? We’re just going home, not marching to war.”

Lindir said, “You and your brother are two dragon bond-mates of royal blood. You are the crown prince and future king of Erebor. We will be travelling with two young hatchlings that are still almost defenseless. Lord Elrond simply wants to assure your safety.”

“Thorin’s going to have fits when we show up with two dozen elves,” Kili muttered.

“And two dragons,” Fili added.

Lindir smiled at them. “The elves won’t be staying, except me. They’re only going to escort us as far as the gates of Erebor, and have been instructed to not enter the city itself. We’re doing our best to make sure Thorin doesn’t see this as an act of aggression.”

 _And what of us, Fili? How will your uncle react when he learns of us?_ Gyllen asked, sounding uncertain.

“I can’t even imagine,” Fili said. He went to one knee to be able to see eye to eye with her and Svart, and tried to reassure them. “Whatever he does, we will deal with it together. We’ve bonded and he can’t change that. He’ll have to get used to it.”

Svart leaned against Kili, wrapping his tail around an ankle. Kili rubbed one of his ears and the little dragon closed his eyes, leaning into it.

 _What if he makes us stay outside with the elves? What if doesn’t want us in the city either?_ Gyllen searched Fili’s face.

“Then we’ll go somewhere else. I won’t abandon you. Everything will work out, I promise,” Fili said, gently bumping foreheads with her. He sat back and gave her a smile.

“If the worst happens, you’ll always have a place here,” Lindir said. “And if you need anything, all you have to do is send word. Plus I’ll stay as long as you need me, and help however I may.”

Gyllen looked from Fili to Lindir and sighed, but didn’t say anything. Fili could still feel her concern though. It dawned on him that even though it had only been a few days, now it felt almost natural to hear Gyllen and be able to sense some of her feelings.

“I can feel you more,” he murmured to her.

_Our bond is growing stronger. I pick up your feelings more now too._

He flushed, thinking of their time at the lake. There were some things he’d prefer to keep to himself.

Gyllen sounded amused when she said, _I realize that there are times you’ll require some privacy. You don’t need to concern yourself. We have a different viewpoint of such things, anyway._

“What do you mean?” he asked.

_Dragons see nothing wrong with pleasures of the flesh. We don’t find our desires as shameful as some of you seem to do. Or the object of our desires._

Fili winced, shooting a glance around to see if anyone else had heard her. “I don’t think this is a good time to discuss that.”

 _I’m talking to only you right now,_ she said with the shrug that seemed to be a habit. _Of course, the others will hear whatever you say out loud._

“How do you do that? Talk to just me?”

_Concentrate on you, on our bond. It’s the same way that I knew you were my bond-mate._

“I heard what you told Bard, you just knew,” Fili said with a sigh.

 _Not exactly. I couldn’t explain it to Bard. He’s never bonded to a dragon, and he never will. He has no room in his heart for a dragon. When I first saw you, it’s like there was a small space in you. I knew I would fit in that space, just as you fit into the space inside me. Now those spaces within us are filled._ She nudged him with her shoulder.

“So you’re saying that together we’re complete?” he said with a smile. He might be teasing a bit, but her explanation made sense to him. How could it not when he could feel it?

 _Oh, we are far from complete._ Her tone was teasing in turn. _We both have space left. It will be filled in time by mates, or progeny, or friends._

“Ah, I see how it is then. I’ll be thrown over for the first handsome dragon that catches your eye.” He traced a finger over her brow ridge.

Suddenly serious, she leaned back a bit. _Never. Regardless of anything else, you will always be first in my heart, Fili. You are a part of my soul. Only death will come between us. No one can break our bond._

Fili didn’t quite know what to say to that. He was humbled and touched by her devotion. Before he could come up with a reply, Lindir cleared his throat. Fili stood, giving the elf a questioning look.

“We’ll be ready to leave at first light tomorrow. I know you both travelled light coming here, but the trip to Erebor will take a bit longer. We’re bringing provisions of course, but if you require anything for your journey, please let me know. I’m sure I can find anything you might need,” Lindir told them.

 _How about a safe path so we aren’t carted around like useless baggage?_ Gyllen grumbled.

With a smile, Lindir told her, “Even if the path were completely safe, it’s a long walk, my lady. We’ll be on horseback as well. You’d be hard pressed to keep up.”

Fili felt a flare of jealousy from her as she said, _I know that. That doesn’t mean I have to like it. And bond-mates are dragon riders. They shouldn’t be riding ponies._

Svart rumbled an agreement from his place beside Kili.

Fili exchanged a look with Kili, and saw the same wide eyed astonishment he was feeling. Of course he knew that dragons had riders. They would sometimes see them, flying high overhead or in the distance, dragons shining like gems and their riders just small dots. He had never dreamed that one day he would be one of them.

Lindir ignored this exchange between the brothers, telling Gyllen, “Soon enough you’ll be able to fly and carry them. Until then, they have to make do with the ponies.”

Gyllen huffed and flexed her claws, making little divots in the ground, but otherwise didn’t reply.

Kili had a goofy grin spreading across his face. Fili could feel a matching one on his own in return.

“We’re going to fly,” Kili said in a soft voice. His face was full of wonder, like he couldn’t believe it.

“Not for a while yet,” Lindir told him. “They’ve got some growing to do still.”

Gyllen sounded amused again when she added, _Technically, we are going to do the flying. You’re going to be riding._

“Because we’re dragon riders,” Fili said, and then the excitement, love and sheer joy he felt combined with the stress he had tried to ignore for the past few days. It all bubbled over and he started to laugh.

Gyllen told him, _Silly dwarf, of course you are a dragon rider._ But when she looked up at him, there was nothing but love in her eyes. Kili started to laugh too, and Svart thumped the end of his tail against Kili’s leg, looking amused.

For the moment, all of Fili’s worries fell away. With Kili, Gyllen and Svart by his side, he felt as if he could do anything. Regardless of how Thorin or anyone else reacted, he would not be separated from any of them.

[ ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/754ce85d0ded66fffeb8934f84fc7a07/tumblr_ntpw1t7hVs1uob5hro5_1280.png)


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had not yet risen when they started the journey home. Two dozen elven warriors, five more elves to attend to livestock and gear, and Lindir for an even thirty, followed the wagons which were carrying two very unhappy dragons. Kili rode beside the wagon carrying Svart, trying to placate the little dragon that the wagon was a temporary thing and as soon as they could fly they wouldn’t be hauled from place to place like a sack of grain. Gyllen was curled up on the pillows in her wagon, pretending to be asleep but actually pouting. Fili rode in front of the procession, feeling a bit like he was leading the world’s grumpiest parade.

Aside from irritated dragons, the ride home was uneventful once they got started. The ponies from Erebor had been skittish at first, unused to the scent of dragons so close. By the end of the first day’s travel, they settled down and decided they weren’t about to be eaten. Fili figured part of it was a calming influence from the elven horses, but part of it was sheer laziness. He patted his pony on the neck and grinned when he felt a spark of jealousy from Gyllen.

They were traveling through a wooded section halfway home when Gyllen’s head whipped up. _Something’s wrong._

Fili raised his hand, and everyone came to an immediate halt. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to that. Dwarves had a different sense of discipline. He turned to see Gyllen and Svart both standing in their wagons, sniffing at the air. Svart shook his head and snorted.

Gyllen partially extended her wings, making her look bigger. _We smell orcs. It may be a trap._

Lindir was riding up from the rear of the procession, barking orders to the elves along the way. Kili was beside the dragons though. Fili pointed at him, saying, “Stay with the dragons, I’ll go see.”

Gyllen propped her front legs on the side of the wagon. _No, you can’t go._

“Stay in the wagon. I’ll be right back. Kili will keep you safe.” Fili turned his pony, kicking it into a gallop.

 _Fili!_ The cry was accompanied by a loud growl. The wave of frustration coming from Gyllen made him wince. He didn’t stop, though.

Behind him, Lindir spat out what Fili recognized as a Sindarin curse and then started issuing orders again. Two elves came after him, their horses easily catching up with his pony but staying beside him instead of running ahead.

Around a bend, they came upon a wagon tipped over on its side. It had been ransacked, contents scattered everywhere. There was no sign of the driver or horses though, unless you counted the splashes of blood.

One of the elves leaped off his horse and picked up a bloody arrow. “It was orcs, all right.”

“Can you tell which way they went?” Fili drew his sword.

The two elves exchanged a look, then the one holding the arrow said, “Yes, but they are not our responsibility.”

“What is your responsibility then?” Fili was incredulous.

“We are to escort you and your brother, and ensure the safety of the dragons. We can’t do that if we are chasing orcs.”

“I didn’t realize elves are cowards. Fine! I’ll do it myself!”

Before he could spur on his pony, the elf stepped forward and grabbed the bridle. “Do not be rash. Gyllen is too young. You are her bond-mate and she needs you. If something happens to you, she won’t survive.”

“What do you mean she won’t survive?” Fili was taken aback. No one had ever told him this.

“When an older dragon loses their rider, the best that can happen is they go feral and avoid contact with anyone,” the elf explained. “But all too often they lose the will to live. Gyllen is too small to go off alone. She’ll die instead.”

His arm hung limp at his side, sword forgotten. He had known that some dragons had gone feral. There had even been one that had spent a season on the peak of Erebor before flying away one day. He didn’t know the cause of it, however. “Why bond at all, if it will drive them mad or kill them?”

The elves exchanged another look. This time the mounted elf answered. “Why fall in love when it will probably end in heartbreak? Why care about anyone at all? It is in their nature and cannot be helped.”

“Fine,” Fili sighed. “We’ll go back and send others to see if they can find the orcs. I don’t like the idea of them running about attacking travelers.” He sheathed his sword, waiting for the elf to mount his horse before turning around.

Before they came back around the bend, Fili was hit by a wave of raw fury so strong it felt like a punch. He clutched his chest and gagged.

“My lord? Are you ill?” one of the elves asked.

He couldn’t answer. He kicked his pony into a gallop, trying to hurry back. Whatever was happening had Gyllen in a rage. Had the orcs circled around in an ambush?  

He heard her before he could see what was happening. _Get out of my way!_  

“Gyllen, please, he’ll be right back, I swear.” Kili’s pleading was accompanied by a rumbling so low Fili could feel it in his bones.

Another spike of anger lanced his mind, giving him a sharp headache. The scene that was revealed when he came around the turn didn’t help.

Gyllen was on the ground, head down and wings unfurled, lips pulled back baring her teeth. She was facing Kili, who had his arms outstretched to block her path. Svart was between them, facing Gyllen and growling. Lindir was to one side, murmuring something calming in Sindarin. He reached out but had to jump back when Gyllen snapped at him.

 _Do not touch me, elf._ Another snarl, this time aimed at Lindir.

Fili reined his pony to a halt, jumping to the ground before it had quit moving. He tried to say something but the anger boiling off of Gyllen made it difficult to think. All he could feel was fury and he had a hard time remembering that it wasn’t his own. He had to stop and lean over to catch his breath.

Hands in front of him, Lindir said in a soothing tone, “Gyllen, look, Fili’s here. He’s back and unharmed. He’s safe.”

The anger faltered, switching to confusion before becoming a wave of relief. _Fili?_

“I’m here.” Fili looked from her to Kili. “What happened?”

The anger was back, this time accompanied by a golden blur that ran into Fili, knocking him down. He wound up flat on his back with Gyllen over him, roaring into his face.

_What happened? You left! That’s what happened!_

Fili shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. With Gyllen so emotional, it was difficult. He pushed at her but that only made her angrier.

“Gyllen, stop it! I had to go and see if you were right. We couldn’t all blithely walk into a trap set by orcs!”

Another snarl, accompanied by another wave of white-hot rage. _You are my bond-mate and you left me! You ran off into danger with nothing but a worthless pony for protection!_

Now Fili started to get angry too. It was getting harder to tell where Gyllen’s anger ended and his own began. “I am a trained warrior in my own right, and I am armed. Plus there were two elven warriors with me. I scouted ahead to check for a trap, which you suggested!”

_I did not suggest you run off and leave me behind! You were too far away! I couldn’t feel you anymore! You might have been injured! You might have been killed!_

For the first time, Fili could feel the fear under the rage coming from Gyllen. He recalled the warning the elf had given him. The wave of remorse he felt washed his anger away. “I couldn’t feel you either. I’m sorry, Gyllen. I didn’t think of how it would affect you.”

Somewhat mollified, Gyllen quit growling and moved so she was no longer pinning him down. She was still upset, though. _We are a team, Fili. We are meant to work together._

Fili sat up and said, “When you get big enough, we will. For now, I won’t put you in danger.”

She shot him a reproachful look. _If you are in danger, I am in danger as well._

“I didn’t realize that before. Now I do. Please forgive me?”

Gyllen took a deep breath and nodded. Sounding calmer she said, _I think we both have much to learn._

Fili agreed with that wholeheartedly. Gyllen leaned against his shoulder and Fili wrapped an arm around her neck.

“Maybe we should make camp early this evening,” Kili suggested. He was kneeling on the ground beside Svart holding the blue dragon close. Svart was watching Gyllen with wide eyes, looking spooked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said Lindir. “I’ve sent a party after the orcs, but I don’t think it would be wise to stay in the area if they are attacking travelers.”

 _Lindir’s right,_ said Gyllen. _Besides, I don’t think we would sleep well with the stink of orc around us._ Svart nodded his agreement.

Once the dragons were back in their wagons, they set off again. The party of elves returned soon, saying that the orcs had too great a head start and there was evidence that there were no prisoners to rescue. Fili didn’t ask what sort of evidence. He had an idea and didn’t need details.

Aside from an increased watch at night, the rest of the journey went smoothly. One afternoon Fili called an early stop.

Lindir came riding up from the back of the column. Once he reached Fili he asked, “Is there a problem? Why are we stopping?”

“I thought we could make camp early this evening.” Fili pointed and said, “There it is. Erebor, our home. We’ll reach it tomorrow afternoon at the latest. I’d rather camp and be well rested, instead of showing up in the middle of the night looking like we’re trying to sneak in.”

Lindir shot him a grin. “Much less trying to sneak in with two dragons and an elf. That might prove difficult. Very well.” He turned his horse around, giving orders for the others to set up camp.

After the dragons were out of the wagons, they both kept glancing at the mountain. Gyllen asked, _This is our home now? Inside the mountain?_

“That’s where Erebor is, yes,” Fili told her. “Is that a problem?”

Shaking her head, she scoffed. _Dragons don’t get claustrophobic. I’d be more concerned about the mountain._

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Fili couldn’t help but smile at her doubtful look. “We can also build anything we might need. I’ve already promised you a sand pit in the sun. We’ll have to find a good place for it.”

_Does your uncle know we are coming?_

A little embarrassed, Fili admitted, “No, I never sent a message. I didn’t know exactly what to tell him.”

Gyllen huffed. _A little warning might have been nice, instead of presenting me like a stray dog you found on the side of the road._

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think of it like that.” Fili couldn’t help the lump of anxiety in his throat, though. He saw Gyllen give him a look, but she didn’t say anything. “I need to talk to Lindir and see where he wants the elves to camp until we can talk with Thorin. I’m sure they’ll have something to eat if you are hungry.”

Aside from a nod, Gyllen didn’t reply. He could feel her anxiety as well, but didn’t know what to say. Rather than risk making things worse, Fili sighed and went in search of Lindir. Gyllen stayed where she was, staring at the mountain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic art:
> 
> [**[Chapter 1: Fili meets Gyllen]**](https://41.media.tumblr.com/17ddbc96cae1032dc2410b2febbd45c5/tumblr_ntpw1t7hVs1uob5hro4_1280.png)  
>  *  
> [ **[Chapter 1: Gyllen defends Fili]**](https://41.media.tumblr.com/72dab8fd12bf251e77f3203e1fb501f6/tumblr_ntpw1t7hVs1uob5hro6_1280.png)  
>  *  
> [ **[Chapter 1: Svart chooses Kili]**](https://41.media.tumblr.com/04bf98796f541846564a720bd5cbc53b/tumblr_ntpw6rIGSD1uob5hro3_1280.png)  
>  *  
> [ **[Chapter 2: Fili's frustration catches up to him]**](http://40.media.tumblr.com/e75cffeb4a0873be2bd50668e77504f1/tumblr_ntpwhhnssG1uob5hro1_1280.png)  
>  *  
> [ **[Chapter 3: Fili and Gyllen bond]**](https://40.media.tumblr.com/5b8b266d78ca1c6f33523cbcd06e76a8/tumblr_ntpw1t7hVs1uob5hro10_1280.png)  
>  *  
> [ **[Chapter 4: Kíli’s beauty]**](https://41.media.tumblr.com/dfc35cbf31e2cfeda25bd5c16ed836a9/tumblr_ntpw6rIGSD1uob5hro1_1280.png) [[NSFW version]](https://41.media.tumblr.com/48f276dd31bf78d6e3c5ae9d6ac51c47/tumblr_ntpw6rIGSD1uob5hro2_1280.png)  
>  *  
> [ **[Chapter 4: Kíli finds a scale]**](https://36.media.tumblr.com/123f12f8e2cf45140c6b345c14405790/tumblr_ntpw1t7hVs1uob5hro2_1280.png)  
>  *  
> [ **[Chapter 5: Worry-free Fíli]**](https://40.media.tumblr.com/754ce85d0ded66fffeb8934f84fc7a07/tumblr_ntpw1t7hVs1uob5hro5_1280.png)


End file.
